Kendall's Journey:Hoenn!
by Kenny-chan
Summary: After becoming the Champion of both Sinnoh and Johto, Kendall and her family move to Hoenn. Kendall and her mother think that it's a vacation, but soon, two teams rise in hopes of changing the climate. Now Kendall has to protect her home. Kendall/Brendan
1. Prologue

Summary:After becoming the Champion of both Sinnoh and Johto, Kendall and her family move to Hoenn when Kendall's father gets a job as the Petalburg Gym Leader. Kendall and her mother think that it'll be a vacation, especially when Kendall becomes a Trainer. But when two teams rise in hopes of changing Hoenn's climate, Kendall takes on the responsibility of protecting her new home. Kendall/Brendan

Okay, so I'll be accepting OCs for this story, and so this is the OC form.

Name:First and last

Gender:Male or Female?

Hometown:Kinda need it for introductions.

Age:10 and up, please

Occupation:Trainer, co-ordinator, etc.

Personality:If you put nothing, I won't be able to put them in.

Hair:Color, length, bangs?

Eyes:Color

Traveling Clothes:If you don't put anything, I'll think something up.

Contest Clothes:Only if they're a Co-ordinator.

Pokemon:Ones they have when introduced.

Future Pokemon:Pokemon they have when they reappear.

Accomplishments:Have they done anything?

Goals:What do they want to accomplish?

History:Something simple, please.

Role:Hero, Heroine, Team Magma, Team Aqua

Crush:Anyone?

Battle Cry:For Trainers

Contest Cry:For Co-ordinators

Appears at:Where do you want them to show up at?

And here's my OC.

Name:Kendall Baird

Gender:Female

Hometown:Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh (Also stayed in New Bark Town while she was in Johto)

Age:12

Occupation:Trainer

Personality:Kendall is pretty nice but gets annoyed easily. She's very curious which sometimes leads to bad things happening. She can also be very paranoid and is usually worrying about her sister, who is a Ranger in Fiore. She can be very hyper at times and then be completly quiet.

Hair:Shoulder-length auburn hair and bangs

Eyes:Chocolate brown

Traveling clothes:A light blue bandana with a red Poke Ball symbol, light blue shirt with a black semi-circle under the collar, black biking shorts, white mini skirt, light blue socks, red running shoes, red bag, light blue gloves

Contest Clothes: Red dress, red heels

Pokemon:

Torchic-Combusken-Blaziken (Flame)-Male Kendall recieved Flame on her first day in Hoenn as a gift when she rescued Prof. Birch's daughter. Flame is very docile and likes dry PokeBlock.

Poochyena-Mightyena(Dark)-Female Poochy was the seond Pokemon that Kendall caught. He is very serious and has no preference.

Wingul-Pelliper(Wind)-Male Wind was the first Pokemon Kendall caught. He is modest and likes his food dry.

Shroomish-Breloom(Spore)-Male Shroomy is the third Pokemon that Kendall caught. He was caught after Kendall saved a Devon researcher in the Petalburg Woods. Shroomy is hasty and likes sweet food.

Electrike-Manetric(Spark)- *Gender Unknown* Trikey is Kendall's fourth Pokemon.

Future Pokemon:

Groundon-(Earth)-No Gender No info currently available

Accomplishments:Won the Sinnoh,Johto, and Kanto Leagues, won the Sinnoh Grand Festival, stopped Team Galactic, stopped Team Rocket, stopped Neo Team Rocket.

Goals:Win the Hoenn League and stop Team Magma and Team Aqua

History:Kendall was born in Sinnoh and won the Sinnoh League and Grand Festival. That was followed by her moving to Johto and winning the Johto League. Afterwards, whe moved to Kanto and won the Kanto League. When her father got a job as a Gym Leader, she and her family moved to Hoenn, leaving behind Kendall's friends.

Role:Heroine

Crush:Brendan

Battle cry:*Name*, time to win!

Contest Cry: *Name*, time to shine!

Appears at:Littleroot Town 


	2. New Lands Hold New Adventures!

So, here's chapter one! Brendan! Copyrights!

Brendan:WhiteCalman does not own Pokemon, or any of the characters. She only owns Kendall, Kendall's Pokemon, and the story.

On with the chappy!

Hoenn

Kendall sat in the back of a large moving truck as it continued to drive towards Littleroot Town. Kendall wasn't exactly excited to be riding in the back of the truck, but she was excited to be going to a warm place like Hoenn. The truck stopped and Kendall waited. Sure enough, the back opened, revealing Kendall's mother. Kendall climbed out and looked around, squinting at the sun in the process.

"Well, Kendall," Kendall's mother said, "This is our new home. Littleroot Town! It feels quaint, but so have our other homes. Come look inside!" Kendall's mother pulled her inside of the house and pushed her towards the stairs. "Go check out your room, dear!" she said.

Kendall opened the first door on the right and stepped inside. The walls were light blue and the carpet matched the red bed. There was a red clock on the wall, and a desk with computer sitting on top of it in the corner. Kendall walked over to the computer and turned it on. After withdrawing a potion, she turned it off and walked over to her clock. When it was set, she exited her room and headed downstairs, only to see her mother staring intently at the TV.

"Oh! Kendall! Kendall! Come quick! Come quick!" her mother said. "It's Petalburg Gym! Maybe your father will be on!" Kendall walked over to the TV and saw that her father, Norman, was indeed on the screen, being interviewed by a reporter.

"So, tell us, Norman," the reporter said, "What made you take the job?"

Norman smiled and replied, "My family. I have two daughters; one with me and one in another region. The one with me is named Kendall, and the one in the other region is Shelby. Kendall is the Champion in three different regions:Sinnoh, Kanto and Johto. She's collected all of the badges, except for the Hoenn ones. She said she would love to come and so did my wife."

"Kendall wants to collect the Hoenn badges?" the reporter said.

Norman nodded, "And become the Champion."

"So you'll have to battle her one day."

"Of course. And I can't wait for that day to come." Norman smiled when he thought about the battle that awaited him.

"You said that one of your daughters is in another region. How old is she?" the reporter inquired.

"Shelby is 10," Norman replied coolly.

"Is she alone?" the reporter asked.

"Yes," Norman answered.

"Why would you leave a child so young all by herself?" the reporter pressed. "Are you a bad parent?"

"First off, I'm anything but. I let Shelby stay in the other region because she didn't want to come to Hoenn. And she has her fellow Rangers to look out for her," Norman said.

"Well, you heard it here, folks," the reporter said to the camera. "Tune in tommorrow when we interveiw Winona of Fortree City."

The TV went to commercials and Kendall turned to her mother. "Wasn't that a nice program?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," Kendall replied.

"Oh, Kendall," her mother said, "Your father's friend lives in town. His name is Prof. Birch. Why don't you go visit him?"

Kendall nodded and headed outside. She walked next door and knocked on the door. A woman answered and smiled. "You must be our new next door neighbor. What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Kendall," Kendall replied with a smile.

"I'm Mrs. Birch. We have a son about your age. He's upstairs, I think," Mrs. Birch mused. Kendall nodded and headed up the stairs. She knocked on the door and it opened. When she went inside, she saw a Poke Ball on the floor. She walked over to it and picked it up, followed by a boy entering the room.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. Kendall turned and set the Poke Ball down, smiling.

"I'm Kendall," she replied simply.

"So you're my new neighbor," the boy mused. "Dad, Prof. Birch, said the new neighbor was a Gym Leader's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy."

"You thought I was a guy?" Kendall said.

"Yeah. But, anyways, I'm Brendan," Brendan said.

"It's nice to meet you, Brendan," Kendall said.

"Do you have any Pokemon?" Brendan asked.

"In other regions, yes. But not here," Kendall answered.

"Would you like me to go catch you one?" Brendan offered.

"Sure," Kendall smiled with a slight blush.

Then Brendan groaned and looked at Kendall. "I totally forgot," he said, "I told Dad I'd help him research. Maybe another time, OK?"

"OK," Kendall replied. She said bye to Brendan and then walked downstairs to head outside. As she was walking towards Route 201, she heard a scream. Kendall raced out to the route and saw that a Poochyena was chasing a small girl with black hair around.

"H-help!" the little girl screamed. Kendall looked around desperately and saw a bag. She opened it and picked up the first Poke Ball she saw. She threw it and a Torchic popped out.

"Torchic, attack!" Kendall said. The Torchic used Scratch on the Poochyena, again and again, until it fainted. "Return," Kendall said, putting the Torchic back in his Poke Ball.

The little girl smiled at Kendall and took her hand. "Come on! You have to meet Dady!"

Lab

A little girl brought Kendall up to Prof. Birch and let go of her wrist. "Daddy," she said, "this girl saved me."

Prof. Birch turned to Kendall and studied her. "So you're Norman's daughter," he mused.

"Y-yes, sir!" Kendall said.

"As a reward for saving my daughter, why don't you keep that Torchic you used?" Prof. Birch offered.

Kendall's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course," Prof. Birch answered. "He seems happier with you than he is when he's stuck here."

Kendall nodded eagerly and grasped Torchic's Poke Ball.

"Why'll you're at it, why don't you give a nickname to Torchic?" Prof. Birch asked.

Kendall stared intently at Torchic's Poke Ball and thought hard. "Flame," she decided.

"Kendall, why don't you go visit Brendan? I think he would like that," Birch said.

"OK," Kendall nodded. She hugged Brendan's little sister, named Brianna, and headed out of the lab to an adventure. 


	3. A Battle with a Birch!

I'm trying to update the three stories that I'm working on as fast as I can, but I'm always busy getting ready to move, and on the weekends, I'm at my dad's. It's like the universe doesn't want me to update...Anyways, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, people would still be watching the show.

Oldale Town

Kendall walked into Oldale Town and looked around. 'Why don't you go visit Brendan?' Prof. Birch had said. Kendall had agreed to going to visit the boy, but he hadn't been home. His mother had suggested Oldale Town, but he wasn't in any of the buildings, and he sure as heck wasn't standing around outside. Now she only had one problem:

She didn't know where to look for him.

Kendall sighed and walked north so she was out on Route 103. As she was walking around, she spotted Brendan. She snuck up on him and waited, but he didn't turn around. Frowning, Kendall walked around in front of him and said, "BOO!"

Brendan looked up from his Pokedex and raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be scared?" he wondered. Kendall frowned and muttered, "Yes." Brendan at Kendall's attempt to suprise and/or scare him. "No offense, Kendall, but why are you here?" he asked. Kendall blinked in response, trying to remember why. She snapped her fingers when she remembered, and answered, "Your dad told me to come and find you."

"Then how about a battle?" Brendan offered. Kendall grinned and put her hand on Torchic's Poke Ball.

"Go, Mudkip!" Brendan said.

"Flame, time to win!" Kendall shouted. "Use Scratch attack!" Following commands, Flame used one of his feet to claw at Mudkip's face and body.

"Mudkip, use Tackle!" Brendan commanded, causing Mudkip to ram into Flame.

"Keep it up, Flame!" Kendall said.

"You too, Mudkip!" Brendan called. Flame continued to claw at Mudkip, andd he responded by ramming into the chick Pokemon. Finally, Mudkip fainted.

"Woohoo!" Kendall exclaimed, rushing to hug her Fire-type partner. Brendan returned Mudkip and smiled at the red and white sphere, before looking up at Kendall.

"Not too shabby, Kendall," he said. "Now I see why my dad has his eye on you." Kendall looked up at him and blinked, before flashing a grin and returning Flame. "Thanks," she responded. "We should probably head back to the lab. See ya!" Brendan then proceeded to walk away, leaving Kendall to follow.

Prof. Birch's Lab

"Ah," Prof. Birch said as Kendall approaced him. "So you beat Brendan on your first try. That's excellent." The professor took something red out of his lab coat and looked at it, before looking up at Kendall and holding it out to her. "I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have it." Kendall accepted the red device gratefully, and exclaimed, "A Hoenn region Pokedex!" Brendan walked to Kendall and took five red and white spheres out of his bag. "Now that you're going to be capturing Pokemon, you should probably have these," he said, putting them in her hand. She smiled before reaching behind her and putting the Poke Balls in her bag. "I wanna catch a lot of cool Pokemon so I can show them to my dad," he said, looking at his father out of the corner of his eye. The man was looking at them strangely, as if planning something. Both pre-teens looked at him, as if asking, 'What?' Prof. Birch shook his head, smiling to himself, before telling Kendall that she should get going. The red-head smiled and nodded, then headed out the door.

WhiteCalman: Yeah, I know, it's short. XP I promise the following ones will be longer. 


End file.
